


Decisions

by OvariesOfSteel



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvariesOfSteel/pseuds/OvariesOfSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short AU take on Tara's return to Charming. My first little ficlet for this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

From the moment Kohn turned creep, she knew. She tried to avoid it, knowing exactly what the boy she left was probably capable of now that he was a grown man. She did. Really.  
   
But she didn’t deserve this – living in fear of what Kohn might do when she left him. She’d already gotten a taste just for threatening to and the bruise is still angry on her face.  
   
The bruise is what makes up her mind.  
   
So she stops avoiding it. Stops pretending she doesn’t long to see his face anyway and takes a leave from work, leaves a _Dear psycho_ letter for Kohn and hightails it back to Charming. Hopes she makes it before he catches her.  
   
Hopes she’s not too late to reclaim what was once hers.  
   
She arrives at her childhood home when it’s still daylight out; it takes her til three am to find herself at the clubhouse. She is not surprised to find music blaring, a boxing match, and booze still being poured. _Some things never change_ , she thinks.  
   
She slips inside without being noticed by anyone beside the Prospect who let her in and heads for the room he called his before she left. Knows she’ll find him there; doesn’t know whether he’ll be alone. Knocks softly and waits.  
   
The door opens, and sure enough it’s him. “Ta…Tara? What the…Jesus.” He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Suddenly, as she melts into him, she’s positive she made the right decision.  
   
‘Hey.”  
   
So soft she feels the tickle against her ear better than she hears him, he whispers, “Hey? That’s what you’ve got to say to me?” He pulls away enough to tilt her head up before placing the softest of kisses on her lips. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
   
“I’ve missed you too. More than you know.” She takes a deep breath before she turns her face and waits.  
   
“What the FUCK is that?”  
   
“That’s my psycho ex-boyfriend.”  
   
Jax starts pacing back and forth over an already well-worn area of carpet. She watches him transform into the VP she didn’t want to ever have to know. “I’ll kill him for touching you like this.”  
   
She sighs. “I know you will.”  She pauses, knowing her next words will cement their fate, one way or the other. She is simultaneously afraid and exhilarated. Also slightly disgusted with her hypocrisy. “I know you will, Jax. It’s why I came back. But you have to wait until he follows me here. Please? It’s…easier to be sure it doesn’t blow back on you if you do it here.”  
   
The silence is deafening as he contemplates what she just said. Every hair on her body stands on end as she waits for him to either accept or reject the unspoken, life-altering offer she has just made.  
   
She can practically hear the wheels turning in his head.  
   
“Ten fucking years and this is what brings you back? Seriously?”  
   
“Jax, I –“  
   
“Stop talking.” He crosses his arms and leans back against the dresser. “You sure about this?”  
   
She can’t quite bring herself to look him in the eye but she feels his gaze on her. Hears the words he doesn’t say; the question he doesn’t ask. _Are you in or out darlin’?_  
   
“When I left, it was because I didn’t think I wanted this. I didn’t think Charming, SAMCRO, and the ‘business’ was something I could be happy with. This world, Jax…it’s a lot, you know?”  
   
“Look, babe. I’m going to kill him anyway, but what you’re implying is so much more.”  
   
“I’m not implying anything. I’m here. I want to be here.” She holds his gaze, wanting to be sure he really hears the words she is saying. “When I left…It wasn’t fair for me to be your old lady when I stood against everything SAMCRO was doing. It wasn’t fair to me, to you, or the club. ‘A good old lady can make or break the club,’ remember?”  
   
She can see the conflicted emotions on his face although he tries to hide them. “You know how I knew?” She approaches him, grabs one of his hands and places it tenderly on her bruised cheek. “This. When his fist struck me, I knew I wanted him to pay. And when I knew I wanted him to pay, I knew I had no leg to stand on for staying away from Charming any more. I’m a fucking hypocrite, but I’m a hypocrite still hopelessly in love with you who jumped to a club solution even though it’s been ten years.”  
   
He lets out a breath he feels he’s been holding since the day she walked away. Feels lighter somehow as he lowers his head to kiss her again.  
   
Hours later, when they’re both spent from releasing ten years of sexual frustration none of their other lovers could satisfy, she nudges him softly. “Jax?”  
   
“Yeah, babe?”  
   
“Don’t let Gemma kick my ass, will ya?”


End file.
